What it could be like
by Tirainy
Summary: Sonic tried to use chaos control without chaos emerald. Of course, something had to go wrong. He gets transported into another reality that's not that different from his own. However, he is not aware of this fact and neither are the people of this world...warning: ShadowxSonic
1. Arrival

WELCOME! Few things you should know before reading:

English is not my first language. There is high possibility of grammar mistakes and incorrect use of tenses.

**Warnings: swearing, graphic violence, boyxboy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters.**

Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Arrival<strong>

"You know, Eggman, you really should think about yourself! You're doing poor job on trying to take over the world! See, it doesn't even hold together!" Sonic softly kicked the last robot, which immediately fell apart, the ringing of metal pieces hitting the ground echoed through the empty hangar like a beutiful melody of victory. Sonic smirked. "Well, I understand that you're demotivated. It's not like doing your best work ever brought different result before!"

The blue hedgehog finally turned around to see Eggman's expression, expecting the usual outburst of anger followed by another declaration of how he will succed next time.

However, the sight he witnessed, sent shiver down his spine. Doctor Eggman was standing there with head high, pleased smile on his face. He was calm, his body showed no signs of distress. He had absolutely relaxed body posture, like if everything that happened in last five minutes didn't mean anything to him. Sonic furrowed his eye-ridges as he made a very small step back. _That expression..._

Doctor started applauding. "Well done, Sonic the Hedgehog. Until your very end you have fought with all your might. I shall forever remember this moment. The moment of your last heroic act..."

The blue hedgehog frowned. _My last heroic act...?_

"You were a great opponent, the best opponent I could have! You showed me where I was making mistakes, you pushed me forward, until I reached my limits, reached my true genius!"

Sonic suspiciously raised an eye-ridge. _Another great talk? He has a those only before he carries out his plan..._

"But everything hast to end, so let's end it in a great way." Eggman turned to his two personal robotic assistans. "Lights, please."

The lights switched off, leaving Sonic and Eggman as the only two visible object in doctor's great lair. The blue hedgehog immediately went in his battle stance again, prepared for Eggman to reveal his secret weapon.

Sonic's gaze jumped from one place to the other, searching with his eyes for any kind of weapon that wasn't there before. But there was none, not even a sound of any sort of running machinery.

Green eyes traveled back to the red ones hidden under the dark blue eye-glasses. Their owner just stared back with stone expression, holding eye-contact for a whole minute, until he finally spoke up again.

"You see, I never was one for long talks..."

Sonic put on are-you-serious-face. _Have you ever heard yourself...?_

"You were a phenomenal warrior. You fought countless battles and as your presence here shows all of them, well, until now, were victorious. However, in this last battle you, hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, shall fall...Any last words?"

The blue hedgehog blinked. _What did he just-?_

"I take that as no."

All lights switched back on, blinding Sonic in process. He immediately closed his eyes, not being aware of what was happening around him, until loud sound of running machine hit his ears and he reflexively opened his eyes to see what was happening.

"What the-!"

His blue body was floating few feet above the ground, feeling weightless like when he fought Final Hazard in space. However, this time he wasn't able to fly nor move his body like when he was super. He was captured in air, able to only move his hands legs, but not to move anywhere else.

The sound was getting louder and nearer as the pillars surronding him were slowly enclosing the space he was in.

Sonic had no idea what was happening. There was electricity jumping from pillar to pillar, threating to hit him and fry him to death. _Eggman doesn't plan to fry me, does he?!_

"What are you doing, Eggman?!"

Eggman smirked. "To put it simply, I'm going to give you few electrical shocks which will probably result in heavy burns and possible cardiac arrest..."

Green eyes widened in horror. _He's going to kill me?! But he never tried that before! Well, he wasn't so serious about that! _

Sonic smiled sheepishly. "Haha, doctor, now stop joking, and let me go!"

The doctor crossed his arms. "I'm not joking, Sonic."

"Oh, come on! You don't kill people! You just want to enslave them and robotize them and wipe out their memory...You know, just destroying their personality!"

"Well, I'll destroy your personality...and your body as well, but that's just a trufle."

Sonic wanted to yell:'No!', but suddenly he could feel burning feeling on his fur as one bolt got too close. "Gah!"

_Think, Sonic, think! What can I do?!_

"Farewell, Sonic the hedgehog!"

Eggman pushed the last button, adding more electricity, which caused that Sonic was now getting more burns, but this time much bigger and more painful. He looked around, there was much more of flashing light and the bolts started to jump randomly, making it harder for the blue hedgehog in his weightless state to protect himself from further injury.

_I have to get away somehow!...Run!...Jump!...Teleport!...Teleport?...Chaos control!_

The blue hedgehog closed his eyes trying to concentrate, which was quite hard because he was practically being fried alive. _Will I be able to make it? I don't have chaos emerald, but Tails said I have some amount of chaos energy in my body, so it should be theoretically possible. But he said that there's a 50% chance it'll kill me... _Another burn at his leg, arm and back... _But that surely will happen here, if I stay._

He accumulated every bit of chaos energy in his body into his stomache. He could feel the powerful energy settling in his belly twirling and stinging, waiting to be unleashed. It was different from the energy of emerald, much simplier to control, not so chaotic, just really unstable.

_I just need to concentrate more..._

"Chaos..."

"What?!" Eggman jumped in alert, holding on a safety railing as he tried to take closer look on what was the blue hedgehog doing. "No!"

"...Control!"

Sonic could feel how his body was slowly changing it's shape, preparing for teleportation, but at the same time he could feel all nerves in his body screaming in pain as one giant bolt went straight through his half-physical form. However, he coudn't scream as at that moment he was send flying right throught the time-space continuum.

Eggman roared in anger. "That stupid hedgehog! Why can't he die for once?!"

"Doctor! The device is getting unstable! We have to-!"

**BOOM!**

-O-

Sonic felt like somebody threw him into a fire, then took him out and run bulldozer over him. He was heavily burned, his entire body trembled from exhaustion and he was covered in dirt from the ungraceful landing.

Blue eye-lids slowly opened, revealing tired green eyes, which slowly scanned their surrondings. He was lying in grass, at some flower field in the middle of the forest. He had no idea how he ended up here. He didn't even know this place. He clearly remembered he wished to teleport to Tails's workshop.

Sonic tried to move his hands under him, so he could at least get to all fours, but his body felt like lead and his arms refused to even move from their lying position, let alone hold his entire body weight. He tried three more times but neither of them brought different result.

_Well, I'll probably have to stay here..._He looked to the sky, where grey rain clouds were slowly changing to much darker shades and thundering could be heard. _Oh, come on..._

He could feel rain drop fall on his right ear and slowly it was followed by thousands of others. In few minutes it made the ground under him turn into mud. His body was getting cold and he started to even shiver a little.

After few minutes the rain decided to turn into a storm, leaving Sonic in more desperate state. Of course, in his adventurous life he had to withstand bad weather, but he always stayed in some sort of shelter until it calmed down, so being fully exposed to the elements without any way to escape was new thing to him.

_I'm in pain, freezing and unable to move...I hope Tails will wonder where I am and will try to find me. _Sonic could feel his eye-lids slowly dropping. If they don't find him fast, he will probably die here. But who would come out in this terrible weather?

Few minutes passed but nobody show up_...Who am I trying fool? Nobody will come. I'm who knows where and there probably isn't nobody in this forest. _He closed his eyes, his breathing becoming shallow. _I'm exhausted..._

But suddenly there was loud splashing sound, which was slowly getting louder and louder. Sonic tried to open his eyes, but he was able to look only through a tiny crack because his eye-lids decided to follow his body example, in other words, turning into lead as well.

All he could see were two black legs with red stripes in white and red jet-skates just a few inches from his face. Then there was a white glow reaching to him. But he couldn't see what happened next because at that moment unconsicousness decided to swallow him.

-O-

Blue eye-lids slowly opened, the blue hedgehog finally waking up from his deep slumber. Sonic blinked several times trying to adjust his sight to the darkness that surronded him.

He looked around. From his lying position he could make out only silhouettes of objects around him. There was a small night table with a small old-fashioned clock on it next to his bed. Far away from him at the end of the room was a giant wardrobe and long table. On one side of the room was a small window, now covered by curtains. Outside was probably night based on the white rays of light that pierced through the curtain.

He turned his head to left to see what was there. On the other side was a simple door and next to it a cabinet with some shelves hanging above it.

He didn't recognize the room. Maybe some stranger found him? But why didn't he took him to the hospital then?

Sonic closed his eyes, thinking about the situation. _I am in unfamiliar place, with who knows who. Is it safe to stay here? _He got to the half-sitting position, all his muscles protesting against the action. His body felt stiff, ached all over and he felt dizzy. There was no way he could go out on his own in this state. _But what if the person is some psychopath?_

And at that very moment, there was a flash of light outside the window and loud thundering ripped through this silent night. _Well...until now they didn't do nothing to me, it's probably safe to stay..._

He lied back down and closed his eyes. He tried to remember what happened before he fainted. There was a the forest, it was raining and somebody came...But before he could clasiffy the hazy memory, the sleep claimed him tired mind again.

However, before he entered the dream realm, his ears slightly twitched as they registered a creeking sound of the opening door. But in his half-asleep state it sounded more like some dreamy sound than a real thing.

Dark figure entered the room, standing for a while on the spot to don't scare the hedgehog if he was awake. But Sonic was sleeping like a log and didn't look like he planned to wake up any time soon.

The dark figure walked to the bed and give a fast glance to the bandages covering the blue hedgehog to check if they weren't soaking through. They looked alright but he could see only the upper half of Sonic because the rest was hidden under the blanket.

The figure took the blanket and covered even the upper half of the hedgehog, so he wouldn't get cold during the night.

The figure sighed and run his hand over the big blue quills of the sleeping hedgehog. He lowered his head to whisper to Sonic's ear but he didn't have time to say anything, because his body instinctively lurched back as the blue hedgehog unexpectedly rolled over and muttered something in his sleep.

The figure waited for any other action but there wasn't any other move from the blue hedgehog except the rising and falling of his chest.

The figure seemed to hesistate in what to do now. He just stand there for a moment, but then he just gave the hedgehog one more glance and left the room.

-O-

The next time Sonic woke up he felt much worse. He was absolutely exhausted. He though he knew what absolute exhaustion felt like, but this was much different. All his muscles hurt, he couldn't move a limb, he felt like he was made of lead and he couldn't even breath properly. Also every part of his body itched him and he could feel how his skin was uncomfortably stretched around the burns. That somebody, that saved him, surely gave him pain-killers last night, because now his body was screaming out in pain.

_Okay, just don't think about how everything hurts you. Ouch! Bad move... _He turned his head to the side, pulling one of really unwilling muscle while doing that, to look around. It was much more easy to recognize things in the room, because curtains weren't covering the window anymore, which allowed the light from the outside to lit up the room.

Sonic frowned. The sky was covered in dark grey rain clouds and it looked like it will start to rain in any moment. _The weather man was wrong again..._

The blue hedgehog tried to roll to his side and after a few minutes he somehow got to lay on his side. His blanket slightly slipped from him in the process, which revealed bandages covering his body. He blinked surprisedly. He got a few scratches when fighting Eggman's robots, but those weren't serious, which meant those have to be for the burns. _Wow, I look like a mummy..._

He looked to the door, thinking how bad it was, that he wouldn't be able to even reach the door, even if he tried with all strength that was left in his body. _ I will have to wait until somebody shows up..._

He looked around the room again. It was...plain, now when he though about it. The walls were painted in brownish color, the floor was made a of wood with a red carpet covering most of it, which he couldn't see in the dark of the night, and all furniture was simple with minimal decoration. Well, he didn't know if you could count it as decoration, but the only thing that made the room interesting was the clock on the table next to him. They now showed 7:20 am.

_Well, I hope my host is early bird..._

Blue ears perked up as they catched a very soft clicking sound coming from behind the door. It sounded like if somebody was walking there. But suddenly the steps stopped and the door knob started to shift.

The blue hedgehog was torn in two about what to do. The person could be anybody. _Should I pretend to sleep or face the person? _

The door knob finally shifted and the door started to slowly open...

Sonic shut his eyes and tried to relax his face, so he would like he is sleeping. There was strange clicking sound as the person approached the bed. It sounded like metal clashing against the wood. Maybe the person had walking stick or maybe a metal shoes, but why would he have those? The blue hedgehog opened his eyes to tiniest crack possible to see who it was, but all he could see was dark silhouette, placing something on the table.

He closed his eyes immediately as the person turned around. He could feel how the blanket was taken off from him and after a while as one of bandages was removed, then second, then third...

After all the bandages were gone, he could feel a cold wet cloth pressed close to the edge of one of bigger burns. He had to grit his teeth to not yelp out as the cloth continued to clean blood, that had leaked from his wounds, when he reopened them while he had rolled in his sleep.

Whoever it was, he worked quite quickly and his touches were soft and careful, obviously doing his best to keep the pain to minimum even though the 'sleeping' hedgehog theoretically wouldn't mind it if he really was asleep.

After a while he could feel bandages being applied again. Blue eye-lids half-lifted themselves, showing off green eyes that had been hidden behind them. And this time he was able to see, who was the mysterious person.

_Shadow?_

The memory of previous day strucked the blue hedgehog. The skates! It was him! How it comes he didn't realize it sooner? _Well, you were busy complaining about all the pain..._

He opened his mouth to say something along the way: Hey, Shads! Thanks for saving me! You know, I would probably die out there! I tried to chaos control without emerald because Egghead planned to grill me! Which reminds me, do you have something to eat? I am starving!

However, nothing came out.

He attempted two more times, but he wasn't able to even say the first syllable. He blinked, his eyes widening in surprise.

The dark hedgehog finished his work and started to turn his head, which would end in direct eye-contact if Sonic hadn't shut his eyes again.

_What am I doing? It's not like Shadow is an enemy..._

There was a noise as Shadow placed something on the table and then silence, which made Sonic want to open his eyes to see what was happening. Damn, his curiosity.

But as he was about to open his eyes, there was unexpected touch behind his ear. The blue hedgehog would blink surprisedly if he didn't have his eyes closed.

That touch...it felt like...a carressing one...

After a half minute the black hedgehog withdrew his hand and by a sound of closing door a few seconds later Sonic judged he left the room.

The blue hedgehog opened his eyes. Nice feeling the touch brought was still there, but was accompanied by confussion.

_What was that supposed to mean?_

-O-

After a very long thinking session about the reason of the dark hedgehog's actions(, which actually lasted only five minutes, but in Sonic's time it was like a hour), the blue hedgehog considered that it was nothing more that a simple tiny show of care. Which proved his theory that the Ultimate Lifeform has a heart, even though his dark rival would surely deny that.

He was laying in the bed, considering his possibilities what to do. It was only 7:48 am and he wasn't really that much sleepy. Finding out Shadow's the stranger that saved him, totally woke him up.

He was curious about what the dark hedgehog was doing in the forest and wanted to ask bunch of questions._ I probably have to leave that part for later, my vocal chords are in really bad state now..._

He looked on the door, through which the dark hedgehog left just a minute ago. _Damn, I should though about that before Shadow left._

Green eyes traveled to the night table. Shadow left a glass of water and some pain killers there right next to the clock. He really would like to take those, because his body was now taking revenge on him for what it needed to endure when travelling through space-time continuum without protection provided by a chaos emerald(, it made some sort of protective field, while teleporting, from what he knew)and it will propably continue to do so for next few days at least.

He looked on the pain-killers, which provocatively lied within his reach. It was like it knew, that he is weak and can't get them even though they are at arm length from him.

_If I continute to talk like this, I'll propably need different pills..._

He watched the medicine for a while and when it didn't magically jump to him(he slightly hoped it would do), he decided he will try to sit again. He bended his arms and tried to push himself up, resting his weight on his right elbow and somehow crawling on his pillow to get closer to those damned pills.

After a minute of strugling, he somehow ended up lying with his upper body on his fluffy pillow, elbows placed on the night table. His hands were trembling, making it hard for him to even take a hold of those pain-killers. He furrowed his eye-ridges. He gripped the glass of water, which was much heavier than those pills, so he needed more strength to hold it and pick it up.

He wasn't aware how much weakened he was, until the glass slipped from his hold and shattered on the floor.

Sonic's ears immediately flattened themselves against his head because of the sound. He watched how the carpet, that was just few inches away from the spilled water, immediately started to suck the liquid.

However, his ears perked back up again when he heard a stomping echoying throught the house. It took him only a split of second to realize the most propable source of such noise.

But before he could do anything, the dark hedgehog had already opened the door.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Eggman Is WHAT!

Okay, take a deep breath...

HOLY CHAOS! JUST A WEEK AND 10 FAVORITES?

O_O I'm absolutely shocked...

But in the nice way! :)

**Warning: Expect attack of theory bunnies once you finish this chapter.**

Nice reviews and constructive critism welcome. And don't bother to flame, I have a fire-extinguisher.

Info about update at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 2: Eggman Is WHAT?!**

_However, his ears perked back up again when he heard a stomping echoying throught the house. It took him only a split of second to realize the most propable source of such noise._

_But before he could do anything, the dark hedgehog had already opened the door._

* * *

><p>Shadow was looking at him with worried expression, but it didn't stay like that for long, because the worried expression changed into relieved one and then into...a happy one? His tense body posture turned to relaxed one as he closed the door behind himself and walked over to the bed.<p>

Green eyes looked up to meet red ones, but they didn't need to do that, because the dark hedgehog kneeled down to be at same eye level with the blue hedgehog just a moment later.

"You woke up."

It was pointless sentence, that really didn't need to be said. However, sentences like this were the simpliest way how to start a conversation.

The blue hedgehog noded, cautiously watching his rival, analyzing his expression. A tiny smile formed on Shadow's lips, surprising Sonic. He had never seen him smile before.

The dark hedgehog's gaze fell on a closed peach hand, which was still holding the pain-killers. Then he looked on the floor, where the shards of broken glass were still scattered.

Shadow stand up, looking thourough the mess. "I'll bring you another glass."

The dark hedgehog left, but in less than a half minute he was back with another glass, which he placed on the table, and some piece of cloth to dry the floor.

The blue hedgehog watched as Shadow firstly picked up the shards, which he threw into a bin that was hidden behind a night table, then dried the spot with the cloth, which he then left on the night table next to the glass of water.

Which caught his attention, because it still had the same amout of water he poured into it.

The dark hedgehog raised an eye-ridge, when he looked on his blue guest.

Sonic raised his empty hand to show how bad it trembled to make the dark hedgehog understand that he needs help.

The dark hedgehog seemed to understood and picked up the glass. Sonic threw the pain-killers into his mouth and then with the help of Shadow take a sip from the glass.

He noded, giving by that Shadow signal he can place it back on the table. The dark hedgehog did so and then sat down on the edge of the bed, calculating expression on his face. He didn't say anything, he just watched as the other hedgehog struggled to get to lay on his back again.

Sonic mentally growled, he used all his remaining strenght to get this positin like this, so he couldn't push himself up and if he tried to roll over, his spikes would surely tear the cushions. Shadow surely wouldn't appreciate that.

However, it seemed the dark hedgehog took a pity in the weakened hedgehog. He leaned forward, putting his arms around the blue torso, holding the blue hedgehog in some sort of embrace as he helped him to roll back on his back.

The blue hedgehog mentally laughed. What a strange moment. If anybody, that didn't know them, would see them like this, they would probably say they are hugging. But all their friends, would immediately say that Shadow is probably trying to crush his bones. But he wasn't trying to do so. It was really strange.

The blue hedgehog looked up at the other hedgehog, which, for some unknown reason for him, still held him in an embrace, as his blue ears catched the sound of dark one's voice. "You made me really worried, you know?"

The tone, which he used to say that, caught Sonic by suprise, it sounded like he really mean that. _Shadow worrying about...me?_

The blue hedgehog didn't really know how to react to this statement, but still tried to reply, but as he tried to voice the words nothing came out. _Oh yeah, my vocal chords are still against me..._

The dark hedgehog sighed tiredly, as he tightened his embrace around the other hedgehog. "Why do you have to be so foolish all the time?"

_Part of my nature._

The embrace, in which he was, felt somehow desperate, as embrace of a person that lost something dear to him and now when he got it back, refused to ever go off it again. Only Tails ever gave him such embrace. It immediately made him sorry for making the other hedgehog worry.

There was a silence, tense atmosphere in the air. The blue hedgehog had no idea what to think about Shadow's actions. He couldn't remember any moment that the dark hedgehog would show even the tiniest of concern about his well-being. So this sudden show of concern caught him out of a guard entirely.

It was so **strange**.

Because, why would your rival, that acts like if he hates you most of the time, show the same amount of worry about your well-being as your best friend, the person that is the closest to you?

Why?

The question echoed through his head endlessly, pushing any unrelevant thoughts aside. But he was brought out from this trance state as the dark hedgehog let go of him. Shadow straightened his back to sit normally again and looked him straight into the eye, smirk placed on his face.

"Damn it. You always make me act like this." It was said half-seriously and half-jokingly, but that wasn't what caught Sonic's attention, it were the words the other used. _Always...?_

However, before Sonic could even wonder what was that supposed to mean, his attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Aren't you hungry? I could prepare something for you."

The blue hedgehog sat up so fast that nobody would believe him that he really is injured. Well, except his muscles, which immediately repaid him by sending pain signals into his body. But he ignored it as he was more interested in the food topic than in his body not approving his behaviour.

Yeah, it wasn't hard to distract him from thinking.

Shadow smirked. "Okay. Do you want to eat here or in the kitchen?"

-O-

After rather awkward situation when Shadow had to carry Sonic bridal style to the kitchen, because his legs simply refused to listen to him today, was the blue hedgehog seated with some tea at the kitchen table waiting for his meal to be prepared.

His bare peach fingers tapped silently on the table as he watched Shadow moving around the kitchen. It was nice and simple, like rest of rooms he had seen so far in this house. There was rarely any decoration but it surely fitted personality of the dark hedgehog. He already was here before, but he couldn't get the rid of the feeling that something is different...

"Could you stop tapping?"

Sonic's fingers froze in the middle of the motion. _How on Mobius does he knows I am tapping? He stands with his back towards me! He can't hear it!_

The blue hedgehog gave the other one suspicious look, but didn't say anything and simply stopped his action. He took a sip from the cup of tea, holding it with both of his hands. The tea went down through his throat into his stomache, spreading nice warmth along its way.

Then he stretched his body, looking over his bandages, there were a lot of them on his chest and more on his belly. His gaze trailed more down and suddenly he found out didn't have his shoes. _Without gloves, socks and even shoes...I'm practically naked here...Naked in Shadow's kitchen?-wrong thought, Sonic, wrong thought!_

The dark hedgehog, which was absolutely oblivious to mental fight of blue hedgehog behind him, had just finished the chilidogs, so he turned around to serve them and was met with image of Sonic pressing his palms against sides of his head.

"What are you doing?" Shadow raised an eye-ridge, wondering about the reason of this strange behaviour.

"I'm trying to get certain image out of my head..." answered Sonic, refusing to open his eyes, because looking at Shadow right now would surely burn the image into his mind.

If he would open his eyes he would notice a surprised expression on Shadow's face, which was caused by the blue hedgehog actually speaking, even though it was only in a very silent and hoarse voice.

There was a clicking sound as the plate was placed on the table. Sonic ignored this, still trying to get image out of his head. And suddenly there were hands slammed on his shoulders. "Boo!"

Sonic's entire body jerked, instinctively turning around. His eyes shot open and his previous problem disappeared into non-existence. He placed a hand over his pounding heart, looking at Shadow with eyes wide open. "What the heck was that supposed to be?!"

"Getting rid of the image," shrugged the dark hedgehog and tapped on the table next to the plate. "Eat or it'll get cold."

Green eyes turned their attention from Shadow to the plate before him. There were three chilidogs, all of them covered in the just right amount of chili with grated cheese decorating it.

_Wow, it looks so nice..._

Sonic took one and bit. He chewed...and chewed...and chewed and then..._And the taste is amazing!_ The blue hedgehog eagerly took another bite, smile forming on his lips.

The blue hedgehog finished his meal, full feeling filling his stomache. He looked to Shadow, who had his back rested against the door frame and was staring at some spot on the ceiling, probably deeply thinking about something based on his furrowed eye-ridges. "Hey, Shads..."

Black ears perked up at the sound of his name. Ruby eyes left the spot on the ceiling to look at the blue hedgehog. "Hm?"

"Would you mind giving me a helping hand, well, arms in this case, to get me to my home? I know how you hate when people bother you."

Shadow looked little caught of his guard by that statement. "You don't bother me and the fox kid isn't at your house for few days, there wouldn't be anybody to help you."

The blue hedgehog was surprised. "Where is he?"

"He's at GUN Headquarters. Somebody hacked their computers and they asked him for help."

Sonic blinked, wondering if he heard correctly. To both him and Tails working with GUN seemed as evil as working with Eggman. "With GUN?"

"President himself asked him to do so." Shadow shrugged, acting like if that was the most usual thing in the world.

"Well, national threat is always a big problem..." the blue hedgehog raised his eyes from the now empty plate, "...But I really would like to see him."

The dark hedgehog looked at the pleading eyes of the blue hedgehog before him. They held a staring contest for a minute or so and then Shadow gave an heavy sigh. „I'll call him."

The dark hedgehog left the room, leaving the blue one alone. Sonic tried to watch what Shadow was doing, but his vision was blocked by wall(and his legs refused to cooperate so he couldn't really move from his place on the chair), so he could only hear tapping as the keys were hit to dial a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Rouge. Shadow here. I have a message for Tails..."

-O-

"Rouge said she'll give the message to the fox kid once he shows up. He's in some top-secret part of Headquarters, so she can't give it to him immediately."

Sonic raised an eye-ridge. "It's not that top-secret, when you know about it..."

"Nothing ever is when you have a spy as a team mate-" Suddenly there was loud beeping noise from a GUN communicator that Shadow was just now unfastening from his wrist.

"_Agent Shadow! I demand your presence in the HQ right now-!" _

_CRASH!_

The blue hedgehog watched as the remains of communicator fell to the ground in a pile of something unrecognizable. He raised his eyes back to Shadow's hand that was still clenched in a fist, pressed against the newly-made hole in the wall.

He slowly switched his gaze to look at the face of the angry hedgehog, which now looked like he wanted to kill somebody.

"Damn. They always have to use this fuse." That damned fuse, that made the communicator switch on anytime he tried to take it off.

However, when he looked at the other hedgehog, anger leaved his features absolutely and was replaced by emotionless expression. "If anybody calls or rings the door-bell pretend nobody's here. Commander has been trying to catch me for last two weeks."

"Uh...Okay," answered Sonic unsurely. „Hey..."

The dark hedgehog raised an eye-ridge at the blue hedgehog. "Yes?"

The blue hedgehog rubbed back of his neck. "What are we going to do now?"

Shadow shrugged shoulders. "What would you like to do?"

-O-

After a few minutes both hedgehogs were seated in the living room. Shadow in an armchair with some book and Sonic watching a TV.

The blue hedgehog assumed that Shadow's salary had to be **BIG** based on on the fact it was LED television, that was at least five feat wide. Damn it, his own television looked prehistoric compared to this.

But he really wondered why Shadow has this kind of television. Sonic always thought him more like a book person and a fact that the dark hedgehog didn't looked like he cared about what was on and was right now reading a book hadn't even try to convince him otherwise.

But that wasn't what was troubling him the most.

There was also that fact, that he was laying comfortably on the couch and watching TV **in Shadow's house** and Shadow was sitting just few foots from him reading a book, not scolding him, not screaming at him, not trying to get him out of his house...

Something definitely wasn't right here.

He clearly rememebered what the dark hedgehog told him the last time he tried to visit his house...

"_I swear, if I ever saw you again around my house, I'll shoot your sorry ass!"_

He still had a bruise on his back from when Shadow then literally kicked him out of his house that time.

However, that he wasn't kicked out of the house could be explained by Shadow's sudden change of behaviour. Which of course brought a question: What made Shadow to acts all nice for no apparent reason?

All their meetings, that didn't involve saving the world, somehow, always ended in a fight between them, which ended in many broken bones or at least bunch of bruises. And that never took more than five minutes too happen.

And he had been laying here for ten minutes, being awake for an hour already and there was not even a verbal fight taking place between them.

He set up and looked towards the armchair, determined to find the cause of this strange behaviour. He surely had to have some sort of mind-controlling device. They usually were somewhere on a head, right?

But he wasn't met with sight of dark hedgehog reading a book. He was met with empty armchair, its owner nowhere in sight.

_When did he leave?_

He looked around, but he couldn't see the dark hedgehog. Well, until a blanket suddenly fell into his lap. He immediately turned around and was met with the sight of the dark hedgehog, which was now standing behind the sofa.

Shadow smirked at the confused expression of the other. "You looked like falling asleep again, I believed you would like some comfort while doing that."

"T...Thank you." Ok, something was definitely wrong with Shadow. Treating his wounds was one thing, but doing nice things for** him **was so un-Shadow... "You're welcome."

_I need some answers. Now- _Sonic turned around fully, his eye-ridges furrowed. "...Why are you acting like this?"

The dark hedgehog raised an eye-ridge. "What do you mean?"

"Acting nice! You are Shadow the hedgehog. You're grumpy, unfriendly and anti-social. You hate me! Why haven't you kicked me out of the house yet?! Why are you taking care of me, when you could throw that work at some doctors in a hospital? Why-?"

Before he could scream further a hand was slammed over his mouth. The dark hedgehog looked at him with anger in his eyes and in a voice with growling undertone he started to speak.

"Did you hit your head or what?! I don't hate you! How the heck did you even come to that conclusion?! I haven't kicked you out because you're hurt! You really think I would let you walk around in this state?! And that thing with hospital...I have no idea where have you been for past three months, but obviously somewhere under a rock, when you don't know about the situation you're in!"

The blue hedghog blinked confusedly. _Situation I am in...?_

Shadow lowered his hand, but still held an intense eye-contact with him. „But if it will make you feel better, I'm going to be anti-social for next two hours, what do you say?"

The dark hedgehog, however, didn't wait for an answer to his question and immediately left the room, making sure to slam the door hard behind himself while doing that.

Sonic was left more confused than before. _Shadow doesn't hate me? Situation I am in? What on Mobius is happening?!_

-O-

It was hour and half already but the dark hedgehog still hadn't come back. Sonic has been thinking about their talk all that time and right now he was feeling really sorry for being...ungrateful? Suspicious? A nuisance?

He** really** would like to go apologize to Shadow, but his legs wouldn't let him...

So, he decided he'll wait for the dark hedgehog to come. He muffled himself up in the blanket, that Shadow brought him, and has been passing his time by watching some TV show. But after few minutes he started to get sleepy. He felt comfortable and his full stomache didn't help much, so about five minutes later he was already soundlessly sleeping.

However, exactly two hours after his leave, the black hedgehog came back. He went over to the couch and kneeled down, to be able to look at the face of sleeping hedgehog, which was now lying on the couch. He placed his hand on Sonic's left cheek, caressing it with his thumb. „What's with that sudden change of your behaviour...?"

And suddenly certain white bat decided to open the door. "Hey, Shadow, I brought the-Wait...Is that-?"

The dark hedgehog was on his foot in a split of second. "Dammit! Rouge!" He harshly pushed her from the opened door into the corridor, slamming the door behind himself as he followed after her.

Sonic's eyes immediately shot up at the sudden noise. His ears perked up as they registered two familiar voice coming from behind the door. The two were screaming at each other.

"Was...Sonic?! Are...aware...?!"

"I...you! The...meeting...imposter!"

"What? How...sure-?!"

"Chaos...! Nobody…!"

"You...! Let...decide!"

"Go on!"

The door started to open again. Sonic had an unexplainable feeling he should pretend he's sleeping, like he did this morning. But then his pride kicked him and he decided he'll face the new threat, that was in the form of white bat, which just stepped into the room with analyzing look on her face.

Sonic pressed himself up, blinking rapidly to get rid of the sleepiness. His blanket fell down from him, revealing the bandages.

He watched as the bat stopped to examine his wounded body, and then in even slower pace she walked to him, looking like if she expected him to attack her any second.

Shadow, who was now standing at the door, smirked. "You think he has those bandages for decoration? He is absolutely harmless."

The blue hedgehog frowned at him for revealing this sort of information, but then his expression changed into an empty one as he looked at Rouge, who was now sitting in the armchair Shadow previously occupied.

"Prepared for few questions?"

"Eh...sure?" What could Rouge possibly want from him?

"Do you know what has been happening for last three months?"

"Well, yeah, it was unusually rainy-"

"Ok, differently...Are you aware that some imposter have been dirtying your name?"

Sonic blinked, confusion written all over his face. He shook his head slowly.

"How it come? Where had you've been all this time?"

The blue hedgehog shrugged his shoulders. He was mostly at home for last three months. He would notice some imposter running around, right?

Shadow stepped into their conversation, curious expression on his face. "How exactly did you ended up in that forest?"

"Well, Eggman catched me into some sort of electrical trap. He planned to fry me alive. So, I used chaos control to get out of here. I wanted to teleport into Tails's workshop but for some weird reason I ended up in that forest where you found me."

The dark hedgehog and the white bat exchanged glances. Rouge coughed nervously. "Are you aware that Doctor died a year ago?"

"What?!"

There was a silence as both agents stared at the blue hedgehog before them until he finally found his voice again.

"Hold on for a sec. Eggman is...dead?" asked Sonic, unsure if he heard correctly. Rouge noded and then raised an eye-ridge. "You really don't remember that?"

The blue hedgehog was confused. "But how? Just yesterday I saw him-"

"A month," Shadow cut in, both pair of eyes turned to him.

"Huh?" This time Sonic raised an eye-ridge.

"You were out for a month," cleared out the dark hedgehog. Green eyes widened. "A month?!"

Shadow just noded. The blue hedgehog furrowed his eye-ridges. "But it surely was Eggman..."

The white bat frowned. "Maybe Eggman faked his death?"

Her colleague shook his head. "GUN tested it. What we found was surely Eggman's corpse."

"It could be a clone..."

"Well, that would explain it..."

Sonic switched his gaze from one to another, felling left out from the conversation. But his ears perked up as Rouge spoke again, now towards him. "But you **were** with us when we discovered his corpse..."

The blue hedgehog blinked confusedly. He didn't remember any event like that. "Really?"

"Really," both agents declared. They both wore an emotionless mask, obviously thinking that it was suspicious that he didn't remember this event...

"Hey, I know what you're thinking! It's me! Just take a blood sample or something! That will prove it!"

Rouge turned her gaze on her colleague, wearing a pleased expression on her face. "I don't think that would be neccessary. "

Shadow shot her an annoyed look, crossing his arms. Sonic watched the exchange, had he missed something?

Rouge sent too sweet smile his way and started to drag the other hedgehog towards the door again, which she shut immediately after they were in corridor again.

The blue hedgehog had a sinking feeling in his stomache.

_Yeah, I should have pretended I am sleeping..._

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p>The next update should be in two weeks. You know, school...<p> 


	3. Is He Or Isn't He?

I'm bringing sexy-!

Or maybe not.

I'm bringing something else!

Yeah, you guessed it.

Another chapter!

So, as you may assumed, if you read the note, this chapter would probably make you think I have my laptop back. Which is true. However, I was told that it can't be repaired, unless I spend big amount of money(which would be almost enough to buy a new laptop). So, I decided I'll keep using it until it's possible. Then I'll buy a new one.

So, yeah, it's possible that there will be another unexpected pause.

But it was useful! I had time to think over this chapter and it's much better than what I planned at first.

**Chapter 3: Is He Or Isn't He?**

_Rouge sent too sweet smile his way and started to drag the other hedgehog towards the door again, which she shut immediately after they were in corridor again._

_The blue hedgehog had a sinking feeling in his stomache._

_Yeah, I should have pretended I am sleeping..._

* * *

><p>As the door shut itself, smile left Rouge's face and was replaced by serious expression. "It's not Sonic."<p>

Shadow frowned, obviously not agreeing with her opinion. "Rouge, his chaos wave length..."

The white bat sighed. He woudn't give up on this matter, would he? "I don't understand this chaos whatever, but...isn't it possible, that you just...mistook it?"

"I checked it multiple times...It's like finger-prints, it's unique."

"But this memory loss, now, of all times, doesn't it seems...suspicious to you?" Rouge raised an eye-ridge, question written over her face.

"It surely is suspicious." The dark hedgehog admited. The incident from morning flashing through his mind. "His behaviour towards us is, indeed, slightly off..."

The female bat raised an eye-ridge even higher. "Slightly off...?"

The dark hedgehog un-crossed his arms. "However, it can be explained. If he doesn't remember Eggman's death, then his memory loss had to extend to at least year back..." Rouge's frown fell and was replaced by curious expression, "If we take into consideration what sort of relationship he thinks he has with us, his behaviour is absolutely normal."

"You have a good point..." Blue eyes slowly moved their gaze towards the closed door, behind which the object of their conversation was hidden. "However,** they** already played mind-games with us..."

Shadow noded. Yes, **they** could try to trick them again. Suddenly, a grin appeared on Rouge's face. "However, they can't know every detail..."

Her colleague raised an eye-ridge. "Which means...?"

"Asking questions only true Sonic knows answers to..."

-O-

Few minutes later, all three of them were seated in living room again. Sonic had his ears flattened, wondering in how big mess he got into again, and Rouge had over-serious expression on her face, thousands of possible questions running through her mind.

And Shadow was just sitting there, listening to the conversation of those two.

"What is the color of walls in your bedroom?"

But the conversation has been absolutely stupid up to this point, if you asked Shadow. "Rouge, serious questions."

The white bat send him a glare. "You're no fun." She focused her gaze on the hedgehog before her again. "Okay, so..."

Few seconds of silence passed...which grew into a half minute...and the into a whole one...

"You have no idea what to ask him, do you?"

Rouge pouted. "Try to think of one yourself, then you'll see how hard is it."

Shadow took a deep breath.

"Once you stole my chaos emerald to make me race you in one of old Doctor's lairs...What stopped our race?"

Sonic cheeks visibly reddened suddenly. "Really?! Do I really have to say it?"

"Yes, you have to." There was a smirk on dark hedgehog's face now.

Green eyes focused their gaze on the ground, suddenly finding Shadow's wooden floor very interesting. "Well, the lair was old, rusty and there was a lot of stuff laying around...I wanted to make it simplier for me by jumping over it, but once, the floor, where I landed, suddenly crumbled and I feel through it into some water container. And you had to get me out because there was no was I could do it myself...Happy now?" It was such a humiliating event for him...Shadow knew he wouldn't tell it to anybody.

Even if it was your own brother demanding to know why are you destroying the lovely carpet in his living room by letting the green water dripping from you fall on it.

"You forgot the part when you screamed:'I'm going to drown!'" But that wouldn't stop the dark hedgehog from doing it himself, wouldn't it? "...But it's a correct answer nonetheless..."

Rouge watched as the blue spiny head shot up and the blue hedgehog send a glare to his dark double for that comment. Yeah, embarrassing things were probably the only way for the blue hedgehog how to prove he was himself. You just don't share stuff like this with everybody. But Rouge didn't share that sort of history with the blue boy. She'll have to leave that to her colleague.

However, she can use a trick.

The white bat coughed loudly to draw the attention of the glaring hedgehog and the one he was glaring at to herself. "After the Time Eater accident was over, we talked at your party. What was our conversation about?"

The blue hedgehog had a confused expression. "We haven't talked on my party."

"We had."

Sonic crossed his arms. "We hadn't. I am sure."

Rouge hold an serious expression. "We had. You really expect me to believe that you're the real Sonic, when you don't even remember such ordinary event like this-"

The dark hedgehog suddenly took hold of her wrist and started to drag her away. "What are you-?!" And then Rouge and Shadow ended behind the door again.

After the door shut itself, the female agent immediately turned to face her colleague. "Why did you drag me here?! Just a little more pressure and I could break him! I would show him we know that he's an imposter! I would make him confess to us!"

Shadow growled. "We were trying to prove he is Sonic, not that he isn't!"

The white bat raised her voice. "What makes you thinks he is?!"

The dark hedgehog raised his voice as well. "What makes you think he isn't?!"

They stared at each other, neither of them willing to admit the other could be right. But after few minutes they could both agreed that glaring at each other won't solve anything.

They turned their back to the each other, frown on both faces. "You hadn't talked on the party with Sonic."

"No, I hadn't," admited Rouge. It was trick. True Sonic wouldn't step back even if she tried to push him. But the imposter would start to doubt, he would wonder if the info, he got on the person he was trying to impersonate, was correct. She knew it. She already made that mistake.

But why was Shadow so adamant about this matter? Something changed in the relationship of the two hedgehogs since Doctor was gone. They weren't after each other's throat like before. Now their fighting seemed like friendly bickering. Well, it was little bloody, but people have strange ways of showing they like somebody.

Or so it was until the real Sonic disappeared.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Rouge, finally turning around to face her team-mate, but he was still turned with his back towards her, so she couldn't see his expression. The dark hedgehog sighed and started talking, acting like if he haven't heard her question. "Do as you please."

The white agent was surprised by this. Was Shadow starting to think that the blue boy is an imposter?

But the dark hedgehog turned around a big smirk on his face. "But you'll fail."

Rouge blinked surprisedly. He seemed so sure about it. But that won't affect her. She'll make everything to prove her theory.

"Watch me!" She straightened her clothes, put on a confident smile and opened the door. "Okay, my next question is...!"

-O-

About hour later Rouge eyes caught the glimpse of clock, which were hanging on the wall. Up to this point the blue hedgehog had answered all their questions correctly. Even if it was another embarrassing question or something personal, he answered (,which were mostly asked by Shadow, which made her Rouge wonder how it comes that the dark hedgehog knew all those things about the blue boy).

But if she had to decided right now, based only on what she saw and heard in last two hours, she would say that this really is Sonic the Hedgehog.

However, there was much more information to work with than those last two hours. Sonic was gone for three months and he claimed than he **was at home** most of this time. So, how it comes that Tails, who lives with him, haven't seen him around the house?

This entire memory loss thing was just weird. It wasn't a exactly memory loss, it was more like altered memory. He remembered what sort of weather was or what movie was on TV last week.

There was as well this escape from Doctor Eggman story. They knew that at least the chaos control part was true, because after all Shadow found injured Sonic in the middle of the forest and he admited he felt strange chaos vibrations, which could be caused by chaos travelling without the use of emerald. He also pointed out that the blue boy should be dead after carrying out such 'unbeliveable stupid idea' as he called it. She had to surpass her want to laugh because to her that entire explaining-how-unbeliveably-dangerous-that-was scene looked more like that the dark hedgehog was scolding Sonic rather than explaining how dangerous it was.

Right now, she was just watching as the two hedgehogs were talking about something, the words entering one of her ears and then leaving through the other without meeting the brain while doing that.

It almost seemed like if the world became the peaceful place it once was.

But then she snapped back into the reality. She shouldn't let her guard down like this. Maybe that was the aim of the imposter? Making them feel safe and then strike?

She focused her attention back on the assumed imposter. However, when her gaze fell on the blue hedgehog before her, she realized. He was badly injured, there was no way he could hurt them. The way his entire body shook just while talking, it was obviously hard for him just to sit upright. Attack would be impossible for him in this condition.

He also looked at ease, no tension in his back, his guard was completely down. Secret agent woudn't do it. Maybe he really was the real one...

He looked like and had a voice of Sonic.

The way his body moved and the way he talked, it was all like Sonic.

To her it looked like a perfect copy. But she wasn't that close to him, probably only people that were very close to him would be able to tell the real one and perfect imposter apart.

After all, if you place twins before somebody for the first time, he wouldn't be able to recognize them. But somebody that knows them would immediately be able to tell who is who.

She looked at Shadow. Maybe there was that little thing she can't see and he can? The real reason why he's so sure this is the real one?

All that thinking was causing her an headache.

She stood up, bringing attention of both hedgehog to her by that.

"Well, it seems I'll have to leave you. I'll have to go back to work," she looked at her colleague, "By the way, commander told me that if you don't show up at work in a week, he's going to add you to criminal list again."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "Tell him I don't care."

The white bat smiled tiredly. "I will." She waved her hand, a golden ring glittering on her ring-finger as she did that. "See you later, guys."

The white bat walked out of the living room and few seconds after that they could hear as the main door was shut.

"What was that all about?" asked Sonic, still wondering why were they questioning him. They don't really think he's an imposter, do they?

Shadow shrugged his shoudlers and answered truthfully. There was no reason to lie after all. "She was just trying to prove that you're that imposter."

"Huh? Why?" The blue hedgehog raised an eye-ridge. So they, indeed, think that.

"The imposter tried to trick us once into thinking it's you. She expected he could try to do that again."

The dark hedgehog hadn't used 'we'. Was that supposed to tell him something? Like that Shadow believes him to be the real Sonic? "But how did she even get the idea that I am not me?"

"Well, nobody had seen you for three months...So, when you showed up and didn't remember such important event like Doctor's death it, it was suspicious."

Sonic noded, something finally making some sense. "How did Eggman even die?"

"Year ago, he threatened the world that he'll freeze the entire planet if they won't surrender to him. Of course, not a single a nation took him seriously. He gave them ultimatum. Me, You, Rouge and the echidna went to sabotage his freezing-machine, before he could carry out his threath. We travelled to Holoska, where Doctor's lair was..."

The blue hedgehog blinked confusedly. He remembered this event but Eggman surely didn't die there...

"You and me went to distract Doctor, while Rouge and Knuckles went to sabotage the machine..."

Sonic was even more confused. He clearly remembered that Knuckles went with him to distract Eggman and Rouge went with Shadow to sabotage the machine...

"However, Doctor's robots alerted him of intruders at the machine, so he tried to shut it down. But because of the changes that Rouge was able to add to the machine's system, he caused it to explode."

Yeah, it exploded. He could agree with that.

"The explosion was huge. We all were burned heavily and when we finally found out Eggman among the ruins, he was dead already."

No, the explosion was small! They may have been slightly roasted but not burned! "But I remember the Holoska accident..."

The dark agent raised an eye-ridge. "But you said you don't remembered that..."

"Well, I remember it differently..."

-O-

Rouge stepped inside the secret GUN laboratory and it didn't take even a half-second to be noticed by the other person in the room. Which happened to be no other than young genius, Miles Prower, to most people known by name Tails.

"Where have you been, Rouge?"

"Oh, you know, commander wanted something again," lied Rouge and it seemed the young kid believed the lie, because he didn't question it. "Where is everybody?"

"They're having a lunch," answered Tails shortly and immediately took some cabels to connect some computer part to a rest of giant computer that occupied most of the room.

"You should get something too. You're still kid in growth, you know..." adviced him Rouge. Which earned her a small glare from the younger one. "I'm not hungry."

The bat crosed her arms. "You expect me to believe that?"

They held an eye staring contest, which ended Tails, when he looked away. "I'll get something after I finish this."

"Eat first. Your work won't runaway." And then, probably just to mock her, one of the many keyboards started to walk away. "...Maybe you should firstly chain everything to its place, then you should get something to eat."

The golden fox laughed and picked up the keyboard that had been running away. There was a small robot hidden under it. He picked up the small robot by his other hand. "This is J, my invention. He's here to talk to me when I'm bored."

"I see, then take him and let's get something to eat."

-O-

The white bat watched the young fox before her as he poked his fried cheese with his plastic fork, obviously not even thinking about the possibility of eating it.

The female agent sighed. Tails was making her worry. Every day for last two weeks she sat with him on lunch. Everytime he just poked his food and never took a bite. He was losing weight there was no doubt of that. He was getting thinner and thinner. "You should eat it."

The fox poked the food again. "I know."

Rouge raised glass of water and took a sip. "Why aren't you eating it?"

"Because I'm not hungry."

The bat sighed again. She'll have to use **that**.

"Sonic surely wouldn't be happy if he knew you're avoiding food."

Tails jerked his head up and frowned at here. "Why would he? He doesn't care about me!" He stabbed the cheese with the fork and started to walk away.

The female agent immediately went after him, her long legs proving to be advantage when chasing after the huffing fox kid. She took her only few seconds catch up to him and then she started to walk by his side, keeping the same pace as him.

Rouge took a deep breath. "It's not him."

"We made tests. It's him," reacted Tails, biterness creeping into his voice, "My brother joined the bad side."

The white bat watched the fox kid next to her. She knew how deeply the young one wished so much for it to not to be true. That it wasn't his brother. But as he said they made tests. They made them three times. All three of them were positive.

There was still that Sonic in Shadow's house...

"What if it's just some trick?"

"Huh?" Tails's head jerked up. "What do you mean by that?"

The white bat started to explain. "**They** infected our computers with virus, haven't they?"

Nod.

"You're here to help us with the mess it caused, aren't you?"

Nod.

"Maybe it was there before** they** told us about it. That way it could be easy for them to change the results of those tests."

The fox kid freezed in the middle of his step. But almost immediately he snapped out of it. "Y-you mean, that they wanted to make us think it's Sonic?"

Rouge noded.

"But it actually wasn't Sonic at all?"

Rouge smiled nervously as she made a step away. Tails was staring at her, his big eyes begging her to say 'yes'.

"It's possible."

It wasn't 'Yes', but it still was enough to bring a giant smile to the small fox kid's face. "It's not Sonic!"

"It's not him!" cheered Tails and started to dance around.

_Dammit, Shadow, I hope you're right about the blue boy._

Suddenly her communicator switched on and the loud voice of her commander could be heard.

"_Agent Rouge, come immediately!"_

"What's the matter?"

_"**They** called."_

"I'm on my way."

To finally met the group that was causing them trouble for last three months. The group that accompanied the fake Sonic while he committed his crimes.

The Destructix.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p>The next update will take long. About 3 or 4 weeks, because my laptop is refusing to cooperate so it's little hard to actually write something.<p>

I also decided to make checking for update simplier for you: I add chapters to this story always at Saturday, usually around 10:00 AM UK time.

And just wondering, how many of you have noticed I hinted Rouge is married in this chapter? :)


End file.
